Selfless to Selfish Part II: (Moonbli and Winterwatcher)
This is a fanfiction by Europa and Destinystar1, but revamped by Phaet the Dove with permission from both authors. Due to the fact that it is currently in the process of being re-done, it would be appreciated if you did not edit, take, or tamper with anything on this page. Thank you! Chapter 1: Moonwatcher I was strolling through a corridor around Jade Mountain Academy, but something was a little off. I was busy scolding myself, for one. That was so stupid, I muttered to myself, my thoughts in circles. Why did I have to repeat the same exact thing from Qibli to Winter? ''My brain was confused. For I just couldn't make up my mind. Both dragons were wonderful, but I didn't know what to do. Everything was just so incredibly confusing, and I wasn't doing very well today. As I continued to pass by more and more dragons in the distance, my eyes caught on a pair of dragons. The exact same pair of dragons who had caused my brain to spin in circles in the first place. ''Uh oh. ''My stomach turned to ice water, my insides churning. The familiar colors of sand and ice swirled around in my pupils as I spotted Winter, his brows furrowed, expression grouchy. ''Well, that isn't much different. Qibli, on the other hand, looked completely different. He appeared puzzled, maybe even a touch nervous. I squeezed my talons anxiously, trying desperately to walk away quietly without them noticing. However, just as I approached the doorway, Qibli whipped around, obsidian black eyes locking with mine. I had been spotted. "Uh ... hey there, Qibli! Um ... what's up?" I turned to face him, laughing uncomfortably but my heart speeding up at the sight of him nevertheless. Winter appeared right behind him, his scowl even more pronounced now. "Moon ... we, uh, need to talk to you." He gulped, turning around to Winter for help. Winter remained silent, and Qibli gave up talking, so an uncomfortable silence stretched between the three of us. I was the first to break it. "Um .. is something wrong?" I cringed, my heart pounding. Whatever it was they wanted to talk about, I didn't want to hear. Winter sighed, glowering at me. He responded to my question with utmost harshness. "Qibli and I just wanted to get this over with." He lashed his tail furiously, blue eyes glittering with anger and frustration. "Moon, you can't keep leading us on like this. You say the same thing to both of us when we ask for how you feel about us ... I don't even know what to say anymore." He sighed as my eyes widened. This was precisely what I wanted to avoid. I took a deep breath to speak, but nothing came out. Chapter 2: Moonwatcher Qibli and Winter stared at me, their eyes like fire and ice. Both were doing their best to understand, but couldn't seem to figure out why I couldn't make my decisions. "Moon, you have to pick. It's me or him." Qibli sighed, his eyes poring into my soul, nearly guilt-tripping me. Winter nodded, but glanced towards the floor, insecure. "I ... I ..." I trailed off, unsure how to begin. "I can't just ... I just ... I can't pick like that." I shook my head nervously, my heart pounding. "You have to understand, I can't do that." "Moon, you have to!" Qibli burst out, his voice more elevated than usual. "Our friendship won't last if you don't." The two dragons gazed intently at me. I glanced around, my eyes picking up on how more and more students were gathering around. I swear I could even see Sunny in the background. Moon, you have to pick. Their voices pierced into me, and I whirled back to the two of them, my gaze flicking from one to the other. We had to get this finished before a teacher became involved. "Qibli ... Winter ... that's not how it should-" I began, but was cut off. "Just pick!" They shouted at the same time, not allowing me to even finish my sentence. I froze in place, unmoving and quiet. My lips were locked together, and my eyes widened in fear. Sunny pushed her way through the crowd, which had gone just as unmoving and silent as me. Qibli huffed. "Fine. I get it. You can't pick, and are just leading both of us on. I'm sorry. I can't deal with this anymore." With that, he swept around, majestic as Winter, and left the room. Winter glanced back at him nervously, then turned back to me. "Winter ..." I started. "Surely you still ..." I stepped towards him, hopefully, but was regarded with an icy stare. "Sorry, Moon. I'm with him." He glanced up at me, his blue eyes icy and unblinking. And with that, he turned to follow Qibli. 10 Years Later: Winter smiled warmly at his two dragonets, who had silver scales and multi-color horns. Even he had learned to appreciate RainWings. Qibli brushed his wings with his partner, as he stood beside Queen Thorn who was making an important announcement to her fellow SandWings. Moon sat in solitude, regretting her life choices and having no dragon to talk to. LOL :D Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Europa99)